Fucked Up Soulmate
by lovenaruto18100
Summary: After a harsh breakup, Naruto wallows alone in his apartment. A shooting star! Tired of all his relationship fails, he wishes to find his own soulmate once and for all. What happens the next morning? DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO! XD


Naruto stood there hiding on the other side of the door. 'They seemed to have finished.' he thought as he took hold of the doorknob and pushed it open. There in front of him was his girlfriend, panting, naked, and sweating , sharing their bed with a guy with short black hair and inhumanly pale skin who seemed to be in the same state.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" He already knew the answer as soon as he stepped into the apartment, when all the lights were turned off and slight moaning echoed through the walls.

"N-Naruto! It's not what it looks like!" She panicked as she tried to cover herself with cum-stained sheets.

"I seem to only believe what I see, and what I see is you with another man that you just had sex with, on my bed." His eyes turned cold as he glared at the two of them. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto!-"

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR SO HELP ME ILL CASTRATE YOU BOTH AND BURY YOUR BODIES IN THE PITS OF HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!" he yelled as he pointed straight at the front door. The other two jumped before grabbing their clothes and running out the front door, the other man chanting an apology as he ran out. Sakura gave him a sorry look as she ran past the door. Guilt quickly spread in the blonde's heart.

'I'm sorry too, Sakura, but you made a promise to me.' The door slammed closed as the first tear slid down a whiskered cheek. 'Why does this always happen? What's wrong with me? Do I do something that makes others hate me? Do i not give enough attention to them? Is because of my past or...?' More tears slid down his cheeks as he fell to his knees.

'I thought I finally found the one. Yet, I'm kneeling on the floor crying my eyes out once again.' After crying and self-pitying on the blue carpeted floor for what felt like forever, he stood up, walked into the room, gathered up the dirty sheets and blankets before walking over to the laundry room and stuffing them into the washing machine. He picked out new sheets from the cupboard and put them up. He spread out his blankets and pillows before changing into his pajamas and brushing his teeth. He looked up at the mirror and noticed his eyes were now red and puffy.

After he washed his face and used the restroom, he walked to the bed and laid down onto the soft pillow. He looked out the window to see beautiful stars shining. Something caught his eye. 'Ah! A shooting star. Hmm... I wish for me to finally meet my soulmate, someone who God has in store for me only, someone that will forever be loyal. Someone that will love me for who I am, with or without flaws, just please don't let me go through the same thing all over again.'

He sighed before looking up at the ceiling. "Ha, like that'll happen." And with that, he cried himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mm..." Naruto moved a little before opening his eyes.

"W-what?!" An angelic face with soft pale skin, high cheekbones, and perfectly full pink lips was sleeping softly in front of him. The other's face was framed with black bangs that felt so soft to the touch. In other words, he was gorgeous.

'WAIT! GORGEOUS?! WHAT THE HELL?! I'M NOT EVEN GAY SO WHY...?!' Naruto stared at the face that had been so close to his own before the other groaned and shifted a little, as if looking for the warmth he had been embracing. Instead of finding the warmth, dissappointed onyx eyes blinked as the raven awakened.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Said raven jumped off the bed in shock; the blonde flinching a little before moving back to the edge of the bed, almost off the edge. Naruto had noticed that the bed or the room was not his own. The raven seemed to have frozen as he let the other's figure and appearance sink in. Ocean blue eyes stared shocked at the other, a tan face with 3 whisker scars on each cheek, a cute button nose, and another pair of full lips had faced him. The tan body that laid somehow seductively on his bed told him the blonde had kept a perfect healthy shape. The beauty also had soft blonde spikes on his head that stood at all directions but in a kind of cute way... wait a minute...CUTE?!

"Ah I'm sorry I just-" he stuttered. "N-no it's fine. I kind of had the same reaction." The blonde stuttered softly as well. " I could also find that offensive, you know." The raven smirked before pushing himself off the ground.

"Same could be said for you too!" The blonde made a smirk of his own before sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Better put that tongue away before I make you use it for other activities. Anyway what's your name, blondie?" Naruto blushed before replying," Its common courtesy to tell your own information before asking for someone else's." The raven's smirk faltered a little. "Whatever. I'm Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Now what's yours, dobe?" He asked as he laid on his side of the bed next to the other.

"My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki and don't call me that, teme!" Naruto looked the other direction as he jutted his lower lip into a pout. "Where are we anyway?" The raven shook his head in the negative before answering. "My room. Now care to explain why a cute little blonde is sitting naked in my bed?" Naruto looked down only to notice that his pajamas had suddenly disappeared somehow.

"Wh-what the hell?! I honestly don't know but do you think I can borrow some clothes?" A small blush painted his cheeks. "No."

"Wh-why not?!" "Because. You look better without them anyway so whats the point?" Tan hands quickly tried to grab some blankets to cover himself but pale ones were faster. "Hey! Give those back!" Sasuke reached his arm up high and away from Naruto's reach. The blanket that had covered Naruto's lower regions had slipped off. Sasuke swiftly grabbed the now exposed cock and pumped. Naruto gasped as cold fingers gripped him below and moaned.

"N-no stop. Please don't... Ah! Mhmn-" Sasuke dropped the blanket and slid his hand behind the tan neck to smash his lips against the other's. No matter how much Naruto resisted, the raven didn't give up until he felt Naruto relax. The blonde's hand had a hold onto the dark blue shirt the other had worn. They soon had to break for air.

"Sa-Sasu..nh" Sasuke's pumps still didn't falter. His other hand soon squeezed it's way past soft thighs and under the blond's ass. Naruto shivered as one of the fingers rubbed at his entrance. Naruto's hand took hold of the raven's bicep. "N-no! Not there! Sasuke please don't!" he pleaded.

"Your voice says no but your body says yes. Look at how hard you've gotten. Only from light strokes and you're moaning like a little slut." the husky voice whispered into the other's ear. The hand that was pumping let go and instead pulled the other's body closer to his own, though still laying the blonde's back onto the bed.

"Naruto" he licked his lips as the sight of two little nubs on the tan chest became erect. He lowered his head, took one into his mouth, and sucked. Naruto threw his head back. "No! Sasu!" he slid his hand into soft black hair that stuck out into a sort of duck butt shape. Naruto made a mental note to make fun of the other about that. Naruto's thoughts were broken as Sasuke flicked his tongue on the nub and bit it hard.

"AH! Sasu! Ahn not so hard!" He pulled the raven head closer to his chest with one hand and gripped the sheets with the other. The nub had turned hard and red by the time Sasuke let go. He licked at it and sucked as an apology but then switched to the other, which he did the same to. Naruto's back arched in delight.

"Na! M-more! Please!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke slid his hand over his abdomen, tracing his finger along every curve. The finger traced lower and lower until it followed along his V-line. Right when the finger was about to touch the part Naruto wanted to have been touched, it slid down his inner thigh instead.

"P-please! Sta-stop teasing, ahhh!" Sasuke's mouth traveled down the same path as his finger and stuck his tongue into his navel. Naruto started giggling. "Stop! That tickles haha" Naruto started giggling even more until he felt a wet appendege lick the side of his member. "AH! Ahhh!" Naruto's back arched even harder. He bucked his hips desperately, trying to get more of the delicious heat. The blonde whined when he felt hands pushing his hips down.

"Try choking me and I'll stop instantly." the raven threatened. Naruto nodded, panting slightly. Sasuke went back to licking at the length until he started sucking on the head. He licked the tip and circled it with his tongue. He flicked the tip of his tongue against the slit. "Ah! Sasu!" Naruto's hips were starting to ache with Sasuke's hands gripping him so hard.

"Sasu! You're going to leave bruises!" Even though Sasuke loosened up his grip a little, he didn't let go. Suddenly, he took the whole member into his mouth until the head reached his throat. "Mmah! Sasuke! More!" Said raven started to suck harder and hollowed out his cheeks. Naruto slid his hands into Sasuke's hair and started to massage his scalp. Sasuke moaned at the feeling and began bobbing his head up and down. He went faster and faster as Naruto's moans got louder and louder.

"Ah! I-I'm gonna-" Naruto suddenly arched his back to a practically inhuman extent as he came inside the other's mouth. "SASUKE!" Sasuke quickly drank up all the cum except for the couple of streaks that had escaped and dribbled down his chin. "Mn Sasuke. Ah! I'm so sorry! Hold on, I'll get a tissue!" Naruto started panicking as he tried to find some toilet paper or tissue to give to Sasuke.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'll just drink it up." Naruto looked at him shocked, but when he turned around, his cheeks turned a little darker. Sasuke lewdly began to lick and suck at his fingers. Naruto felt his member become hard once again. "Wow, already, dobe? Well, not like I have a problem with it." Sasuke started to crawl up to Naruto and pressed their lips together. Naruto moaned in pleasure as he felt the raven's tongue licking his lips for entrance, which he gave willingly. Sasuke held the blonde spikes within his grasp and tugged the other's waist towards him. Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and the kiss got deeper.

"Mmph mn!" Naruto felt a hand leave his waist and go down lower and grab his member. He broke the kiss to moan. "Ahn!" The hand wrapped around his member started to pump. "Ha ah! Ah ah ah! H-hey!" Sasuke lifted up the hand that pumping him to the blonde's thin lips.

"Suck" was the simple demand. He lowered Naruto onto the bed before said blonde opened his lips to take in the fingers. He licked at them at first before sucking on them and coating them in his saliva. "That's enough." Sasuke said as he took his fingers back. He quickly licked one of them before lowering his hand.

"Mm tastes good." Naruto's blush grew darker before looking the other way. Sasuke grabbed his chin with his clean hand and faced him toward himself. "Don't look away. I want to see your face when you cum." Naruto blushed and nodded. Sasuke smirked as Naruto suddenly yelped at the feeling of a finger pressing rubbing against his entrance. "Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto moaned.

"Yes, my cute little fox?" Sasuke whispered into the other's ear. Naruto felt a shiver creep down his back in pleasure. "Mn Sasuke. Touch me" Naruto hid his face in Sasuke's neck. "Your wish is my command." Naruto gasped as he felt the finger press past the first ring of muscle. He panted as the finger went deeper and deeper. He wriggles around for a minute to get into a more comfortable position. "Does it hurt, Naru?" Naruto shook his head. "I-it just feels a little weird." And that's exactly what if felt like. Like, seriously, it has to be weird having a foreign finger up your ass. Or a foreign anything! Naruto was broken out of his thoughts at the feel of another finger going in with the first.

"Ha! Ow, Sasu it hurts!" Naruto began to fidget. "It's supposed to hurt in the beginning but it will feel good soon." Naruto decided to trust Sasuke, since they had already gone this far, and nodded. "Good boy now relax for me." Naruto tried to will his body to relax, but apparently that was really hard for him. When Sasuke felt the entrance begin to loosen a little, he pushed the fingers deeper. Naruto whimpered in pain.

"Shh it will get better." Sasuke began whispering sweet nothings into his uke's ear as he scissored his fingers. His free hand that he was using to hold onto the blonde's waist let go and began to pump the other's cock again. "Ah!" Naruto began to relax a little more but the pain was still overruling the pleasure. "Naruto, I'm putting another finger in." Said blonde nodded. Sasuke lowered his body until he faced the other's length. He licked at the tip and suddenly deep-throated him at the same time as he thrusted in the third finger.

"AH!" Naruto's back arched at the pleasure and the pain. Naruto lowered himself back down before Sasuke started to bob his head and thrust the fingers in and out. The fingers suddenly struck that one spot that caused shivers to slide down the blonde's back and made him see stars. "SASUKE! OH! R-right there! Hit there again!" Sasuke thrust his fingers against the bundle of nerves and got the same reaction. He smirked.

'Found it.'

He thrust his fingers over and over again, stopping only once to rub the spot for a couple seconds before thrusting them again. Naruto whimpered and whined at the loss when Sasuke pulled out his fingers. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the nightstand to rummage for something in the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of what seemed to be lube and walked back onto the bed. He spread Naruto's legs by pushing his hands under his knees. "Sa-Sasuke! What are your doing?!" He tried to cover up his entrance with his hands but Sasuke pulled them away and pinned them above Naruto's head.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed. You're beautiful and you shouldn't hide that." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, trying to find any trace of a lie but found none. He nodded. Sasuke took ahold of one his hands and kissed his knuckles before continuing from where he started. He spread Naruto's legs wider before leaning down and licking at the small hole multiple times.

"Oh! Sasu!" Sasuke licked one more time before sitting back up and lining the head with the entrance. "Are you ready?" Naruto gave a small nod, as well as Sasuke. He grabbed his legs and thrust in. Naruto arched up in pain. 'AGH he's way bigger than three fingers! It's like being ripped into two!' Naruto's face scrunched up in pain. While he was dealing with that, Sasuke in in pure ecstasy.

'God, he's so tight! Aghn it feels so good.' "Sasuke then opened his eyes, which he didn't even know he closed, and noticed how much pain Naruto was in. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I went too fast." Sasuke started to pull out. "N-no it's fine! J-just m-move please." "Hn" Sasuke pulled out until only the tip stayed and thrust back in. "AHN!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke began a steady pace as Naruto arched his back. The pleasure had leveled with the pain. Then the same spot was hit.

"SASUKE! MORE! Ahn h-harder! Faster! R-right there!" Sasuke was in bliss. 'G-God, I don't know how long I could last. He's so goddamn sexy agh!' The raven bent down to take a nipple into his mouth, licking, sucking, and biting at it. Naruto couldn't take it. "Sas-uke! I-I can't-!" Sasuke gripped the other's neglected member and pumped the other into completion.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shivered as he felt a warm substance spurt over his and Sasuke's chest and stomach, some even reaching up to his chin. The muscles around Sasuke's cock got even tighter that it even hurt a little. "NARUTO!" Sasuke clenched his jaw as his release caused spasms to go through his bones. Both panting, the two boys collapsed onto the bed, Sasuke moving to the side, avoiding from landing on the other.

"T-that... was... awesome.." Naruto panted against Sasuke's pale chest. "Y-yeah it was." The panting got slower and slower until they held on an awkward silence, Naruto , of course, being the first to break it.

"So what does this make us now? I mean, we barely know each other and I still haven't figured out how I got here." "Well, I for one, have an idea, but I don't know what you'll think of it. Second, why don't we get to know each other later on? And third, we have no reason to question it so why don't we enjoy this while we can?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you're right." "Hn." Naruto cuddled up closer to Sasuke, while said raven held the other's body, by the waist and small of his back, close to his own. Naruto looked up only to see onyx eyes looking down at him with a smile on his face. Naruto smiled back.

Then he slowly leaned up while gently closing his eyes, Sasuke copying his actions until they're lips met, this kiss being a gentle kiss full of love. They broke apart once again. Naruto laid his head under Sasuke's chin. 'Miracles do happen.' And while listening to each other's light breathing, they fell asleep.


End file.
